villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chester Goudal
Chester Goudal was a deranged would-be "monster hunter" and an enemy of the Punisher - like many of the Punisher's rogues he had no superhuman powers but was completely insane with many lethal weapons such as a shotgun, crossbows and wooden stakes. History Chester is described by one of his neighbors as a certified headcase, having spent his life in and out of mental institutions. He developed the belief that the world was being taken over by monsters and it was his job to stop them. To this end, he began to gather an arsenal of weaponry to use against such monsters. When the mutated Deke Wainscroft began his string of vampire-like killings, Chester knew that his time had arrived. Uncovering his arsenal from beneath his bed in his mother's house, he started off his crusade by killing his first monster—his mother, whom he stakes all four limbs to the floor, staked through the chest, and stuffed her mouth with garlic. Reading the papers, he then determined from which neighborhood Deke was operating and began to seek out Deke' victims, to kill them, since they were now monsters, too—at least as far as Chester was concerned. Following the sound of screams, Chester arrived too late to catch Deke in the act, but did manage to drive him off before he could carry his victim's body off. Chester was then discovered by a pair of the Kingpin's agents, who initially mistook him for Deke. The agents let down their guard when they realized their mistake, and Chester—who saw them both as monsters—blew them away with his shotgun. Deke's victim thanked Chester, and he pounded a stake into her heart. Seeing that there were several other parties pursuing Deke himself, Chester decided to focus on Deke's victims, tracking them down and killing several of them. Chester also figured out that one of Deke's victims, Carol Nelson, had been pregnant and might still be in a hospital. Confirming Carol's location by posing as her husband on the phone, Chester headed to the hospital to finish her off. Upon arrival, he slew a security guard—another monster, of course—and headed towards pediatrics. However, just as he did, Carol's monstrous infant was born and slew several before escaping. However, he did discover its trail into the sewers and followed it down there. On the trail of the baby monster, Chester heard screams, the sounds of police being killed by the monster after tracking it. Following the sounds, he was grabbed by the monster, but freed himself with an acid/holy water bomb. He continued to pursue the monster and found that it had been pacified by the Punisher, who had appealed to the infant inside of it. Chester then blew a hole in the baby monster with a shotgun blast full of dimes. The Punisher tried to fight him off, but as he was on the peak of exhaustion and severely injured after multiple battles with Deke, Chester got the better of him. The baby monster grabbed Chester again, but this time he mortally wounded it with his axe. When the Punisher nearly flattened Chester with a punch, he decided that this monster was too tough for him, and so he cut his losses and fled. He escaped up into the subways and was nearly home free when several monsters grabbed him and threw him back on the subway tracks, where he was run over by a train. Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Punisher Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Paranoid Category:Delusional Category:Fighters Category:Vigilante Category:Male Category:Tragic